The Doctor and The Yanar
by needtowrite
Summary: Someone else who is the last of their kind. 11th Doctor, as you can probably tell from the companion. Probably set before Rory joined the TARDIS crew. Rated T just in case, since I'm not sure where this is going. Tell me if you think it's too much.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be interesting to have someone else who was the last or their kind, to see how the Doctor reacts. Hope I got this right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Matt Smith, Amy Pond, Karen Gillian (I think that's her name) or the TARDIS, Or anything else related to Doctor Who. I wish.**

**A/N: First story published, so I hope you like it!**

"Right, then!" cried the Doctor, flicking the last switch with a flourish. "I think it's time you met some friends of mine." He grinned across at Amy, who gave him a curious look.

"Like, alien friends or human friends?" she asked, tilting her head.

The Doctor considered for a moment, then replied, "Neither."

Before Amy could ask any more questions, the TARDIS stopped, its whooshing noise fading.

The Doctor gestured to the door, smiling his smile at Amy. "Welcome to the City of the Yanar. Outside, you will find magnificent architecture, gorgeous food, and um…some people who will probably be rather angry at me. I seem to remember leaving in a bit of a rush last time. Strange thing about the Yanar, I mean, they've built up a wonderful city and everything, but they're a bit lacking in the sense of humour department."

While the Doctor had been talking, Amy had bounded to the door and opened it excitedly. Now she stood, staring out of the door. "Doctor?" she called uncertainly.

The Doctor bounced down to join her at the door, a smile on his face. The smile disappeared as soon as he saw what Amy was looking at. Pushing past her, he stood on the ash-covered floor. "Stay here." He ordered, before closing the door firmly in Amy's face.

Turning around, he saw again the fate of the beautiful city he had known so well. It had been burned. The mighty buildings which would once have towered up into the sky now lay in pieces at the Doctor's feet. Ash blew past him, as the whistling wind carried it away. But that was not the worst part. No, the worst part was the bodies. They lay everywhere, twisted and gruesome. Some where simply skeletons, others only half burned. They lay where they had fallen, those still with faces screaming eternally, their souls always remembering the pain.

The Doctor stood still, sickened by the sight. The city was silent, no people, no birds, no animals, nothing. Except…what was that? So faint, carried by the wind. The Doctor strained his ears. Could it be that someone had escaped the gruesome fate of those he saw before him now? Hurrying in the direction of the noise, he listened as it got louder, hearing now the heartbroken, fretful sobbing of someone who was alone, so alone. Feeling the tug in his heart as he recognised it as the sound that had come from him all those years ago.

Finally, he came upon the source of the noise. A girl, curled up amongst the ash and debris. Clasping some scrap of material in one hand, a small bag in the other. Twisting his mouth, the Doctor realised he knew her.

"Oh, Jo." He sighed, almost to himself, as he knelt down beside her. She was sobbing brokenly, her usually beautiful midnight hair now lank and dirty, her green eyes, normally so full of life, now red and bleak, her once perfectly groomed wings sprawled on the ground behind her, covered in the ash of her beloved city. There was a line along her jawbone, a burn. She didn't even notice his presence when his hand tenderly brushed her hair from her face. When he carefully gathered her up in his arms, she grabbed hold of the front of his jacket as if it was the last thing in the world.

"I tried…to stop it…I tried…to help them…"she whispered brokenly through her tears. The Doctor didn't shush her, didn't tell her that it was going to be alright, because he knew exactly how she felt. Well, not exactly, he hoped, remembering how his people had come to their end. Instead, he simply carried her back to the TARDIS, holding her head against his chest.

When he got inside the TARDIS, Amy was there, waiting for an explanation, and her curiosity grew when she saw his burden. He ignored her demands for answers as if they belonged to another world, and walked slowly to another room in the TARDIS, a small bedroom, remembering in a distant part of his mind how Jo had loved this room when she was a child, travelling with him. Laying her down on the bed, he sat on the floor beside her, holding her hand, the only comfort he could give. Around them, the TARDIS hummed in sympathy.

Amy had followed them, and now she tried again to get answers from the Doctor. "Who is she?" she asked in a hushed voice.

The Doctor raised his head slightly and looked unseeingly at the opposite wall. "Her name's Jo. She's my god-daughter."

"What?" Amy gasped, coming further into the room. "Why haven't you mentioned her before?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I suppose…I haven't seen her in so long…I just, sort of, forgot."

Amy stared incredulously. "You forgot about your god-daughter?" she said sceptically. "Well, what's wrong with her? Where's her family?"

"Dead." The Doctor answered bluntly. Amy looked at him, uncomprehendingly. "That was their city, out there," he continued. "The Last Refuge. Running from the Humans. Last time I visited, there were only about five hundred of them left. And they knew they were going to die. What they didn't realise," the Doctor said, shifting round slightly to look at Jo, "was that they would leave someone behind."

"So, this is on Earth?" Amy checked. The Doctor nodded. "Your future." He explained before Amy could ask. "In your present, the Yanar are still hidden, but it doesn't stay that way. The Yanar are found, experimented on, locked up, killed, persecuted. All by Humans, who by this point have already colonised about six other planets anyway, so it's not like they need the space."

Amy looked at the Doctor, the suppressed anger in his voice reminding her that he wasn't human, that he was so old.

"It's not like they need the space," muttered Jo, shifting slightly, her eyes closed.

"Wait. Why did she just repeat you?" Amy asked.

"I've tried to draw her consciousness into my mind. Cushion the blow a bit. Otherwise she might go mad. And the last thing we need is a vengeful Yanar on the loose. So our minds are sort of mixed together right now. Bit crowded up there actually." The Doctor tapped his head.

"Crowded up there actually," muttered Jo.

"But there's got to be someone left," Amy insisted, "she can't be the last one."

The Doctor looked at her, two souls staring into Amy's eyes. "Why not?" he asked. "I am."

**A/N: Review please! There is more if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who! Stop rubbing it in!**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 2**

On the third day, Jo woke with a strange man beside her bed. Instantly recognising her room, she said tentatively, "Doctor?" In reply, he reached out and squeezed her hand, smiling sadly.

"How're you feeling?" he asked gently.

Jo thought. The…fire, seemed further off now, shrouded in a cloud of smoke in her head, as if it had happened a long time ago. She found she could think more clearly, more objectively than before. But, "Where's my bag?" she asked suddenly. "Did I have it with me? Did you pick it up?" She stared around the room, panicking slightly. She couldn't lose that, not now. It was the last link she had.

The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before fishing the bag out from under the bed, along with the scrap of material.

"Here." He passed them to her, and watched as she feverishly ripped open the bag, tipping the contents out onto the bed and breathing a sigh of relief. The Doctor leaned closer. Most of it was pictures, Jo with her sister, Jo with her parents, Jo with a boy, Jo with…he frowned.

"Are they yours?" he asked, pointing at one picture which showed Jo with a group of people. He recognised the boy from the other pictures, but standing with them were four young children. The boy held a toddler, and Jo was proudly carrying a baby.

Jo smiled at him. "Why are you so surprised? I can have children, you know. Sort of necessary."

He gestured at her, trying to find the words. "But you're…you look…about sixteen, for crying out loud! How can you have that many kids?"

Jo looked at the Doctor meaningfully. Finally he got it. "Oh no! I missed your first regrowth, didn't I? Sorry, sorry, sorry! I must have gone further than I thought. How old are you?"

"Three hundred and six." Jo said.

"Blimey! Are you sure? So, introduce me to the family."

Jo snorted, then pointed at the picture. "That's my husband, Jack," she said. "Then there's Ellie, Benji, Olivia, Lottie, Rose, and baby Robin." Jo's mouth twisted as she tried to smile, but then her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around the Doctor, the tears already streaming down her face, the grief rushing back.

The Doctor held her tightly, once again not saying anything, but comforting her simply by being there. The rock that kept her afloat. He buried his nose in her hair, smelling the familiar lavender scent, but fainter now, overpowered by the ash and soot. She clutched at his back, trying desperately to stop crying, knowing that she was hurting him.

Eventually, the flood of tears ebbed, and Jo managed to let go of the Doctor. Her breathing still hitching every so often, she tried to apologise, but he interrupted her.

"No. It's not your fault."

Jo looked up at the Doctor as he stood up, a strange look on his face. "Was it the Humans?" she asked, hating the vulnerability in her voice.

"I don't know. But I swear to you, I will find out." He knelt by her bed, his eyes burning into hers, and she nodded, trusting him implicitly, as she always had. "I have to go. Will you be alright?" he asked, his brow creasing. She nodded, not wanting him to leave but not wanting to cause him any more pain. With one last stroke of her hair, he strode purposefully out of the room.

**Hope you like it! Not sure I got the Doctor quite right in this one. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who! Again!**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 3**

Amy found him later, leaning against the console. She had avoided him for three days, almost frightened of the look in his eyes whenever he wasn't with Jo. This wasn't her Doctor, her Raggedy Doctor. This was a creature boiling with anger and frustration, set on revenge, not her Doctor. Her beloved Doctor.

She hesitated at the doorway, half-wanting to turn round and continue avoiding him. But enough was enough. She had to try to turn him back into her Doctor, to get back inside his head. Otherwise…no. This will work, she told herself as she walked quietly towards him.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked, breaking through whatever wall the Doctor was thinking behind. He spun around to face her, the tortured look coming back into his eyes again.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine," the Doctor said sarcastically. "The loss of her entire species hasn't affected her at all." Amy stepped back, shocked by the bitter mockery in his voice. Seeing her reaction, he passed a hand over his face, seemingly becoming decades older in a split second. "I'm sorry." He said. Amy waited, knowing he would talk to her now. The Doctor sighed. "She had children," he said, finally opening up to her. "She had a life, a family. A future." He paused. "And it's my fault," he said, the pain and sadness now plain in his voice. "I should have been there, I should have stopped it, I should have…" his voice broke and he stopped. Amy stepped closer and rubbed his shoulder, trying desperately to think of something better, something that would help him.

Unexpectedly, he turned and surprised Amy with a hug. Amy returned it, knowing that it wasn't because he particularly liked her at that moment in time, but that he just needed someone, 'a mate', she thought, as she remembered how he had talked about someone who had travelled with before, Donna, how she had been just a friend, nothing complicated. The knowledge that that was all he needed right now, a mate, made her sad, and she didn't quite know why.

**Sorry, this one was a bit short, but it had to happen. I think a bit of 10 crept into this Doctor, but I think that's good, as he's still the same person, sort of. Anyway...review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still, the BBC have failed to give me Doctor Who. So, still no ownership by me.**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 4**

Jo padded barefoot around the TARDIS. She had argued with the Doctor, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, but she had said that she would go mad if she had to stay in that room for one more second. She smiled, remembering the look of defeat on his face, then narrowed her eyes as she faced three corridors, trying to work out where the library had gone. Humming softly, the TARDIS shifted, nudging her onto the middle path.

"Thank you," she called softly, and the TARDIS hummed contentedly in reply, watching the child she had seen grow up. Her first steps, her first words, had all happened under her watchful gaze. She sensed the girl's inner turmoil, and purposely shifted the library closer, allowing the girl to find it more easily.

Pausing at the door, Jo took a deep breath. The Doctor had told her that it might be a bit different, that even he hadn't yet seen it. Amy had told her that he had once said that the swimming pool was in the library, and her heart ached, worrying about her beloved books. The library was in the TARDIS, but in reality it was hers. Before she had moved her collection inside its impenetrable walls, the library had consisted of a couple of Shakespeare plays, and some dog-eared first edition Terry Pratchett books.

Opening the door tentatively, she gasped. The library now stretched as far as she could see. The shelves were ten feet tall, and crammed with books. Dotted around the higher shelves were platforms where she could sit and choose a book. Scanning the closest shelf, she realised that there were some new ones, ones she hadn't even heard of before.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She whispered to the TARDIS.

"You're welcome," came the soft reply in her head, and she grinned in excitement, leaping off the ground and flying through the forest of shelves, whooping.

**Short one again, sorry! I wanted one with Jo and the TARDIS, and it just ended up being short. The next one will be longer, I promise! Review and have cyber chocolate on me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, somehow I have failed to gain ownership of Doctor Who.**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 5**

That night, Jo woke up, panting heavily. During the day, the fire seemed distant, foggy in her mind. But every night, the nightmares came. She didn't tell the Doctor, she could handle them, and besides, she had already put him through enough pain. She had only just managed to persuade him that it wasn't his fault.

Jo suddenly heard a very faint cry. She would have thought that she had imagined it, except the noise came from inside her head as well. The Doctor was in pain. Quickly, she flung back the bedcovers and grabbed her dressing gown, shuffling her feet into her slippers. The TARDIS opened a small door in her wall, the perfect size for a seven year old, but a bit small for a sixteen year old. But Jo had no choice. It was the fastest way to the Doctor. Muttering her thanks, she disappeared into the dark tunnel.

A slightly larger door swung silently open in the Doctor's bedroom wall, and Jo crawled out of it, clambering to her feet and hurrying to the Doctor's grand but battered four-poster bed, exactly like the one she had always wanted. Another time, she might have grinned at the irony, but now she bent worriedly over the Doctor as he let out another shriek. Knowing from past experience that it was a bad idea to wake him, she sat by his bed, rested her head on the covers, and waited.

A hand on her head woke Jo. She sat up blearily, not entirely sure where she was, until she saw the Doctor's worried face and remembered.

How long have you been here?" he asked, smiling to himself at her sleep-befuddled face.

"Um." She said, peeling the cover off her face and trying to think. "Heard you screaming, so I came to keep you company." She tried to smile. "Two nightmares are better than one," she joked, immediately regretting it.

The half-smile disappeared from the Doctor's face, and he sat up. "You've been having nightmares?" he asked, and Jo reluctantly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Jo shrugged, trying to stay casual. "You've got enough to worry about. Besides, they're not really nightmares. They just make me sad. Most of the time, they're actually quite nice. It's just the endings I don't like."

"Nice?" the Doctor repeated incredulously. "How can nightmares be nice?"

Jo sighed. "I see…I see my family. Them growing up. Sometimes it's memories I have anyway, other times it's…what would have happened if…if the fire hadn't." She looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't ask the next question.

"And the endings?" he prompted, and she groaned inwardly. "It's the fire, isn't it?" he asked gently, and she nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I knew it!" he cried, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "You should have told me, I might have been able to make them stop, I could have…"

"I don't want them to stop!" cried Jo, standing up suddenly. The Doctor paused for a moment.

"You don't? Why not?" he asked, scrutinising her face for any signs of deception.

"Because I see them again!" Jo shouted at him. "I see my family, and they're happy! The endings just mean that I have to learn to wake myself up in time, that's all. I want those dreams. Aside from photos and memories, they're all I have left. They don't even have graves, for Thulan's sake!"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. He didn't quite know how to react. When he had become the last of his kind, he hadn't wanted anything that reminded him of them anywhere near him. He had wandered, alone and denying who he was, for so long. He hadn't considered that Jo would want to keep the memories of her people.

"Are you sure?" he asked, calmer now. Jo nodded determinedly. "Ok," he sighed, pulling her to him and lying back down. She snuggled into his side, head on his bare shoulder. He lay flat on his back, tired again.

"Can we talk about your dreams now?" Jo asked teasingly, laughing as the Doctor groaned, flinging his spare arm over his face.

Amy found them like that later, both fast asleep. She sighed. The Doctor had promised her an adventure today. She looked at the pair on the bed and sighed again, feeling left out. She knew that if she tried to join them, the Doctor would wonder what she was doing, and think that there was an ulterior motive. But of course, it was fine for Jo to be there. 'Be careful, we mustn't upset her' Jo.

Suddenly, Amy noticed that Jo was awake, and looking at her. Startled, she stared back. Jo spoke, quietly so as not to wake the Doctor, carefully extracting herself from under his arm as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Huh?" Amy didn't understand.

"For not letting you have enough time with him. He didn't tell me he'd planned something for today. I suppose I never thought about how you were feeling."

"It's ok, I don't mind," Amy said unconvincingly. Jo smiled.

"Yes, you do, and that's ok. As far as you're concerned, he was yours first. I respect that. And I didn't mean to make you feel left out, either."

Amy paused. "How did you know all that stuff? How I was feeling, and about the thing today?"

Jo grinned. "I'm psychic, can't you tell?" she said teasingly. Amy narrowed her eyes at Jo, who chuckled. "Ok, not psychic, but I can sort of hear people's thoughts. What do you think?" she asked.

"Cool," nodded Amy, impressed. "So, what's he thinking about right now?" she pointed at the Doctor. Jo closed her eyes.

"Hold on, it's harder if people are asleep. Umm, fish custard? Mean anything to you?" Jo asked.

Amy nodded, and told Jo the story of when she had been seven, and her Raggedy Doctor had destroyed her shed and her fridge. She found it easier than telling the psychiatrists, or even Rory, because Jo knew the Doctor, and knew he was real.

"And then, he came back, and he still had that ridiculous bow tie!" finished Amy, and the two girls laughed together, finally happy with each other. In the middle of the laughter, the Doctor woke up, and his confused face spurred the girls on to further hysterics.

"What?"

**Longer one for you! I realised I had nothing with Jo and Amy talking, so here it is! Updates will probably take a bit longer now, as that was all I had ready-written. But hopefully not too long, or my brain will explode! Reviews make kittens happy! And also, me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Still don't own Doctor Who.**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 6**

"You should be fine now," the Doctor said confidently to the grateful Sembites, Amy at his shoulder. "Just don't - oh!" The Doctor jumped, and smacked his forehead. "Of course!"

"Doctor?" Amy tugged at his sleeve, trying to gain his attention.

"We need to go back to the TARDIS," the Doctor decided, suddenly serious.

"Umm, ok," said Amy, following him back to the spaceship, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Nice trip?" Jo asked, as the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors, followed by a confused Amy.

"Go away," the Doctor said abruptly. He was leaning against the centre console, facing away from them, breathing heavily considering it had only been a short walk back.

Jo and Amy exchanged glances. "Both of us, just me, just Jo…what?" Amy asked.

"Both of you, shoo, now."

"Why?" Amy demanded, crossing her arms.

"Because," replied the Doctor firmly, shoving them out of the main room and closing the door firmly in their faces.

Turning back to the centre of the room, he raced to the computer, frantically stabbing the keys, using two fingers to type, muttering to himself every so often.

"Traitor. Fire. Stupid! Fire. Boy. Name?"

Eventually, the urgency disappeared, and the Doctor sat down. He knew who had destroyed the Yanar, who had made all of it possible. But dare he tell Jo? She acted tough, but she was still so fragile. It could destroy her. And it was all his fault. He should have been with her, should have kept visiting. But it was too late. He had left her, and now she had lost everything. He felt the two sides of himself fight. Tell her, and risk the loss of her sanity. Don't tell her, and risk the loss of her friendship, and the chance for revenge.

The Doctor continued to debate with himself, faintly hearing the two girls outside. Their voices were raised, suggesting an argument, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Jo would have heard anything he had said, though. Her hearing was so sensitive, even by Yanar standards. He supposed she had to be the best, considering she was - yes. He stood up, decision made, and clapped his hands together absentmindedly.

Jo fell backwards as the door she was sitting against opened, and found herself staring into the face of an unusually serious Doctor. Nervous now, she looked at him for a moment.

"Hello," she said, trying to lighten his mood, but he just frowned thoughtfully. Jo accepted his outstretched hand and stood up, twisting on the spot as she did so. That was strange. Normally he would have made some comment about how big she was growing - again - and she would have shoved him playfully. But now, he was silent, suddenly different, bereft of his usual jokes and anecdotes.

"Where's Amy?" he asked quietly, and Jo's stomach twisted. He hadn't sounded like that since she had woken up after…the fire.

"She got bored. Went to have a shower," replied Jo, too worried to tease him.

"Good. I think. I need to talk to you." The Doctor pulled her to the chair by the console and made her sit down, avoiding her eyes the whole time.

"Ok. What's up?" asked Jo, hoping a direct approach would get this over with as soon as possible.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well. I did some thinking…"

"Yes?"

"And some digging…"

"Yes?"

"And I think I know…well -"

"Who started the fire," Jo whispered, feeling the tightness once more in her chest. The Doctor nodded.

"Do you want to know?" he asked her gently, still giving her the choice, in case his was wrong. Jo nodded, not sure she could speak, and the Doctor gave her a doubtful look before continuing.

"I was thinking that someone would have to have…" he gestured, trying to find a better word, "betrayed you, for the fire to be possible. Then I remembered meeting someone, a Yanar, last time I visited you. Dragon something?"

"Draco," Jo whispered, feeling slightly faint. "You think he betrayed us?" she asked, her voice stronger now.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's possible. Either way, they couldn't have done it without an inside man."

Jo stood up, fuelled by the anger and grief of her people. "Then we find him."

**A/N: A bit shorter but definitely more point to it. Hope you enjoy this, as it took me all of 2 hours to write! The horror! Reviews make baby penguins and me happy! And happy baby penguins are cute! Happy me...not so much. Probably more action in the next chapter, but might take me a bit longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who.**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 7**

Amy looked at Jo across the console. Her face lit from below, her wings slightly spread for balance, she looked like an avenging angel. Despite herself, Amy shuddered. In a way, she thought, Jo was like the Doctor. They could both change emotions at the drop of a hat, and they were both after revenge. Although, for now, the Doctor was setting aside his mission to help Jo.

The TARDIS stopped shaking, the din fading, signalling their arrival. Amy watched as the Doctor looked at Jo.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Amy knew him so well, she knew that being this close to revenge made him feel better, and that even if Jo backed down, he would carry on. The knowledge scared her, and she looked at Jo as well, half-hoping that she would say no, make the Doctor take them away, far away. However selfish it made her, she wanted her light-hearted, night-before-her-wedding adventure back.

Amy's heart sank as Jo took a deep breath, loosened her death-grip on the console, and turned to face the door. Straightening her back, she walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor following close behind, Amy trailing the revengeful pair reluctantly.

Outside the TARDIS was some dingy back street, nowhere important. Jo seemed to know where she was going, and lead the others confidently to one house that seemed to be held up by the surrounding buildings. The door wobbled on its hinges as Jo knocked.

Without waiting, she slammed the door back against the walls and marched in. Amy looked at the Doctor, expecting him to intervene, but he simply followed Jo, not checking to see if Amy was doing the same. Amy dithered, part of her wanting to go back to the TARDIS, but then she walked through the dark doorway, telling herself she could leave at any time.

Following the sound of voices, Amy emerged into a small room, barely furnished with a rickety chair and a dirty old mattress on the floor. Sitting in the chair was an old woman, staring at Jo in fear as Jo shouted at her.

"I know you know where he is! Tell me!" Jo shoved her face closer to the woman's, her voice trembling with suppressed emotions. "You denounced us, but he would have come here before anywhere else. And so, you can trace him. Tell me where he is, and I'll leave your home standing."

Shocked, Amy looked again at the Doctor, expecting him to do something, but he just stood there, staring cold-heartedly at the woman. Feeling suddenly excluded, Amy said quietly, "I'll just go back to the TARDIS, then." Everyone ignored her. Amy slipped quietly out of the house, and turned back towards the comforting spaceship.

**A/N: Sorry, another short one. Just in case your wondering, Draco is not from Harry Potter, he just has the same name. And I don't own that either. Please review, or I won't try to get the chapters up as fast. Or at all, depending on how I feel. So, review if you want more, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of its ... affiliates? Is that even a word?**

**Chapter 8**

"All right, I'll tell you," said the quavering voice of the old woman. Jo waited impatiently while the woman settled herself in her chair. "He came to me yesterday," the woman began. "He said he was the last one, and he was going to prove himself. I don't know what he's planning," the woman said, before Jo could ask, "all I know is that it will be big. Draco was never one to do things by halves. I should think you know that better than anyone now."

Jo nodded. The Doctor, keen to get going, spun around, then froze.

"Jo," he said in an odd voice. "where's Amy?"

Jo shrugged. "She probably just went back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I would know. Something's wrong." Suddenly, he darted out of the room, and Jo followed, not even glancing at the old woman as she did so.

Once out on the street, the Doctor looked both ways. "I don't know where she went," he said, panicking slightly. "Every time she wanders off, something bad happens. Every single time."

"You go that way, I'll go this way," suggested Jo. "Keep the psychic link open. If Draco is still here, the last thing we want is for him to find her."

"Too late," said a cheerful voice. Jo and the Doctor spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice, but the street seemed to be deserted. Then a young man stepped out of the gloom of the opposite doorway. In front of him, he held Amy. His dark red nails, the colour of dried blood, were long and curved, like claws, and he held one at Amy's throat. His eyes burned with the fire of madness, his hair an unnaturally bright red, unkempt and dirty.

"Is this who you're looking for?" Draco asked in a sing-song voice, slowly drawing one claw across Amy's throat as he did so.

"Let her go," demanded the Doctor quietly, though the emotion could be seen, in the angle of his body, the glint in his eyes, the tightly clenched fists.

Draco laughed. "You're really not in any position to make demands, Doctor." He lingered over the last word, as if tasting his name.

Jo stepped forward. "Draco." Draco lifted his head inquiringly in her direction. "This is between you and me," she continued, voice low. "Leave the Human alone. She is nothing to do with this."

Amy, squirming in Draco's grip, had never been more annoyed with herself. She had managed to get herself captured! Like one of the pathetic princesses in the stories, a Damsel in Distress! And now she knew the Doctor would never let her go anywhere ever again by herself. Chaperoned. Babysat. Urgh.

Draco thought for a moment. "Ok," he said suddenly, shoving Amy in the Doctor's direction and taking off, hovering just above the buildings. "Come on then, Champion," he called mockingly. "Fight for your people."

Before the Doctor could extract himself from Amy, Jo flew up to meet Draco, leaving Amy and the Doctor looking helplessly upwards, unable to do anything at all to help Jo.

As Jo faced Draco, all the anger and pain of the last few weeks came back to her, all at once, and she choked on the hatred that suddenly swamped her soul. Flying at Draco, the two began to exchange blows, matching each other almost move for move. However, while Jo fought with a single-minded ferocity, Draco was more cunning, flexible, always changing his point of attack, always knowing what Jo would do almost before she did it.

Frustrated, Jo poured all the emotion into one blow. Draco saw it coming and ducked, kicking Jo in the side as he did so. Groaning, she grabbed his arms, forcing him to stay close to her.

The Doctor and Amy raced around in the network of streets below the pair, trying to keep them in sight, in case something happened to Jo. Then, suddenly, Jo and Draco disappeared. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, knowing it would detect the life signs. _Or life sign, _added his mind, but he ignored it, racing after the trail his trusty screwdriver lay.

Amy found them first, slumped together in an abandoned square. Jo was leaning over Draco. Fearing the worst, Amy called the Doctor, running to Jo. She dropped to her knees beside the pair and pulled Jo back, checking to see if she had survived the fall. _Rory would know, _she found herself thinking.

"Is she ok?" she asked the Doctor as he arrived. Not ready to reply, the Doctor scanned them both, his face relaxing as the results were shown.

"They're both alive," he said, answering her gaze. "But we need to get them back to the TARDIS."

"What, both of them?" Amy asked.

"Yes, both of them. We put Draco in the cryogenics chamber until Jo wakes up. She needs to decide what to do with him. Now, give me a hand."

Together, Amy and the Doctor dragged the two unconscious Yanar back to the time machine. The TARDIS moaned as Draco crossed the threshold.

"It's only for a short while, my love," muttered the Doctor reassuringly.

Finally, everyone was in, and the TARDIS took off, taking refuge in space, in time, where she belonged.

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while, I wasn't going to write any more, but this popped into my head. Probably get it done in the next two chapters if all goes to plan, and I decide it's worth it to continue. Review please! Pretty please with sugar mice on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't have been sadistic on Saturday!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I found it a hard one to write anyway, and then Steven Moffat had to come along and give me full-blown writer's block! I won't say what happened, in case you haven't seen it, but I didn't sleep that night!**

**Chapter 9**

"Draco!" Jo yelled, sitting upright in bed. The Doctor's hands gently pushed her back down as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Where is he?" she mumbled.

"He's in the cryogenics chamber," the Doctor replied reassuringly. "He'll still be here when you're ok."

Jo frowned. "You mean… the TARDIS actually let him in?" she asked, disbelieving. The Doctor nodded, and Jo reached out to stroke the wall. "Thank you," she said softly. Around them, the TARDIS hummed, like a cross between annoyance and acceptance.

Jo sat up again and swung her legs over the side of the bed, evading the Doctor's attempts to stop her. "I'm fine," she insisted.

"Fine!" cried the Doctor, "You fell out of the sky!"

"Yes," Jo agreed. "But I've done it before, and I'll probably do it again at some point, so I'd better get used to it." She stood up, leaning against the wall, and hobbled out of the room before the Doctor could argue.

Following Jo helplessly out of the room, the Doctor bumped into Amy outside. "Are you ok?" he asked her, concerned that Draco might have hurt her.

"I'm fine," she replied, in much the same tone as Jo had used.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, unconvinced.

"Yes!" Amy said, exasperated. "Now, are we leaving Jo on her own or what?" she asked, marching off after Jo before the Doctor could reply. The Doctor shook his head. Women!

Jo was already waking Draco up when the Doctor arrived.

"Have you-" he started.

"Checked the cage lock? Yes," interrupted Jo, not looking up from the control panel.

"Did you-"

"Triplicate the safety system? Yes."

"We can't-"

"Let him go. I know," Jo replied, furrowing her brow. She left the humming control panel and went to sit in front of the bars of Draco's cell.

Slowly, the frost on Draco melted. His chest began to move again, his fingers twitched. Then his eyes flicked open. Slowly, he sat up, snapping his head round to stare at Jo.

"Well, this isn't very nice, my dear," he said, reaching towards the bars of the cage but not quite touching them.

"Why did you do it, Draco?" Jo asked, her voice low, her gaze piercing into Draco's eyes.

Draco laughed, eyes still fixed on the bars. "Why does anyone do anything these days? Power, of course. With no more pesky Yanar interfering in my business, I could become the most powerful person in the world. And then, the universe awaits. While the Yanar were around it was always "you must be nice", "we have to be fair", all that rubbish. Well, now they have what they deserve. Sparing your good self, of course."

Jo was shaking with anger. The Doctor moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, to try to calm her down, but she shrugged him off.

"So," Jo said, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper, "you feel no guilt for what you did."

"Now, why would I go and do a silly thing like that?" asked Draco playfully.

Jo nodded to herself and turned away from the bars. Standing at the control panel, she began to shut down the cell, freezing Draco once more.

"Don't you dare!" Draco warned. "You can't leave me like this! You can't keep me locked up forever, Jo! I will find you!" It would have been a scary speech, had Draco's body not started freezing halfway through. With a sharp crack, he fell to the floor, mouth frozen open.

Jo looked at him for a moment, before turning away, her face unreadable. The Doctor waited until she was halfway down the corridor before following her. Amy grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we should leave her on her own for a bit," she suggested, but the Doctor shook his head.

"She didn't choose," he explained. "She just delayed. I need to know what she's thinking."

Amy watched him go as he stalked along the corridor, feeling more alone than ever.

**A/N: Hmm. Not sure if I like this one. Still, it's been too long since I posted. If you really hate it, I'll do a re-write, but only after Saturday, so I know everyone's ok. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish.**

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**The Doctor and the Yanar**

**Chapter 10**

"So?" the Doctor demanded. He was standing up, legs firmly planted, arms crossed, staring at Jo.

Jo sighed and sat down on her bed. "Can we keep him?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "That's not a decision! The choices are: number one, let him go so he can bring havoc to the universe. Number two, kill him."

"Number three, lock him up in here, number four, freeze him in here," Jo interrupted. She stuck out her bottom lip slightly. "Please?"

The Doctor sighed. "Fine," he said. Jo jumped up at him, but he stopped her, waving one finger in her face. "On one condition." Jo waited. "You ask the TARDIS whether or not she's willing to have him.

Jo nodded. Turning, she put her hand lovingly on the wall. "Please, dear," she whispered.

The TARDIS stayed quiet for a moment, and Jo held her breath. Then, in her head, a voice, sounding not unlike the Doctor's in tone, said _Fine._

Jo stroked the wall again, smiling, then jumped at the Doctor once more. This time he didn't stop her, instead catching her in a hug.

"Thank you," Jo whispered, before extracting herself. She sighed, preparing herself. "Now, we wake him up," she said, walking determinedly out of the room. This time, the Doctor didn't try to stop her.

When Draco began to unfreeze, the first thing he did was smile. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," he said when his chest had unfrozen. "You just had to come back. Now you're going to give me the 'please change your ways' speech, aren't you?" He sighed. "You're just like all the Yanar. Weak. Pathetic. Useless." he spat.

Jo shook her head. "Actually, you're wrong," she said. Draco raised his head, curious.

"Oh?"

"Since the Council is … unavailable, I shall pass judgement. From this moment on, you are sentenced to imprisonment for all eternity. Or however long it takes for you to change. Which I should think is about the same length of time."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Jo. "You wouldn't," he said cautiously.

Jo laughed humourlessly. "You really thought I would be merciful? After what you did? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Jo roared through the bars of Draco's cage.

Without waiting for an answer, she spun around, grabbed the Doctor's hand, and marched off down the corridor, Draco's screams following her. "No! You can't leave me like this! No! Come ba-" His voice was cut off suddenly by the TARDIS, who slid the soundproof door closed.

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's taking longer than I anticipated to finish, but hopefully it should be done in the next chapter. Probably. Anyway, please review if you liked it, or disliked it, or couldn't care either way. Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**A/N: I'm sort of in denial over the last series of Torchwood, so this chapter ignores the fact that it sort of doesn't exist anymore. Last Chapter, enjoy!**

**The Doctor and The Yanar**

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor and Amy were in the central control room. Jo had practically forced them to promise to go somewhere, anywhere, and have a good time. Outside the TARDIS lay Planet Florida, a place famed throughout the galaxy for its beautiful beaches, and four armed waiters. But neither one moved.

"Will she be alright?" asked Amy, worried for the girl she now called her friend.

"Yeah," said the Doctor unconvincingly. He waited for a moment, then pushed himself off the console and grabbed Amy's hand. "Off we go, then," he said brightly.

Before they could move, Jo came into the room, carrying her bag on her back. Seeing them, she stopped suddenly. "Err…" she said.

The Doctor frowned. "Were you trying to run off?" he asked, squinting at her.

"Um ….no?" Jo tried. At the Doctor's stare, she broke. "Alright! I was going to borrow the TARDIS for a bit, but I'll bring her back, I promise! You two just go and have a nice time in …" she peered at the screen, "Planet Florida. Please!"

"Where were you going?" asked the Doctor, not moving.

Jo hesitated. "Cardiff," she muttered. The Doctor frowned questioningly. "I was going to see if Torchwood would hold Draco for me."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, confused. "What's wrong with the TARDIS?"

"Nothing!" Jo insisted.

Amy sniggered. This reminded her of when Rory and she had come home late, Rory squirming under her aunt's unflinching gaze, helpless to the endless questions.

"So?" prompted the Doctor.

Jo struggled for a moment, then gave up. "Fine. I'm leaving. I've caused enough trouble, and … I thought I could let you two get on with the whole adventure thing, and I could help Torchwood 3. They've got more morals than the rest of them put together, so it'll be ok. And they've got the alien cryo thing, so I could take Draco too, and then we'd all be out of your hair." She waited, biting her lip nervously.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Ok," he said, the gruffness in his voice alerting Amy and Jo to his mood. "But…" he held up a finger, "you keep the link open. I want to know everything, whether you bruise your knee or get stabbed, anything. The rift should amplify it enough so that I can hear you."

Jo considered. "Ok."

Amy stepped forwards. "I don't want you to go," she said simply. Jo smiled and reached out, taking Amy's hand.

"Yes, you do," she said softly. "This way, everything will go back to the way it was, and you can have fun with the Doctor, without misery-guts-me getting in the way."

Amy flung her arms around Jo, and the two girls hugged, each saying goodbye to an unlikely friend. Finally, they parted, and Amy smiled sadly. Jo returned the gesture, before turning to the Doctor.

"Goodbye," she whispered, the tears beginning to form. The Doctor didn't say anything, but gripped Jo in a strong embrace.

"You tell me everything," he demanded gruffly. "Ok? Everything." Jo nodded into his shoulder, then pulled away.

"I've got Draco in a portable cryosphere," she explained. "I might as well take him now. I know the Captain, he'll probably say yes. And it's got a cloak on, so it won't get spotted." She paused, then went back to the door and pulled a semi-transparent sphere through on a string. It floated gently in mid-air, and inside, Amy could see Draco, still frosted, eyes closed. Jo pressed a depression in the side, and the sphere flickered, becoming invisible. She took a deep breath, then nodded to the Doctor, who pulled the final lever, sending the TARDIS flying through the Vortex, towards Cardiff.

Regaining her feet as the TARDIS hummed to a standstill, Jo looked back at the Doctor and Amy one last time. Then she squared her shoulders, tucked her wings under her jacket, and opening the main doors, stepped out into the world, the invisible cryosphere in tow.

The Doctor and Amy watched together as Jo walked away, not looking back, through the dark streets of Cardiff.

"Will she be ok?" Amy asked quietly.

The Doctor smiled. "I think she'll be just fine," he said, smiling one last smile at the girl he loved as a daughter, before gently closing the TARDIS doors.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I hope it was worth it! Please please review!**


End file.
